dead_or_alive_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nukleopatra
Nukleopatra is the sixth studio album from British dance music band Dead or Alive and last record to feature all-original content. Still a massive success in Japan, Epic Records released Nukleopatra there in 1995. Left without a record contract in the UK and the US, this album did not get released in other territories until years later. Nukleopatra was eventually issued on several different labels, with varying track listings, timings and album artwork. Included in this album is the song "Sex Drive", originally recorded and released by lead singer Pete Burns as a one-time guest vocalist for Italian house music act Glam. The album was recorded in PWL Studios. Editions * The Japanese Edition has an artwork of Pete Burns as a Miss Mouse called "Nukleopatra". Include some images of the promo video of "Rebel Rebel". Released in 1995 by Epic Records. * The European and Australian Edition has an artwork of Pete Burns holding a necklace in a gray background. Realeased in 1996 by Dance Pool Records and Gong Records. * The Asian Edition has an artwork of Pete Burns with a pink and white background with water effect. Released in 1996 by VMP Records * The South African edition has the same cover of the Asian edition replacing the pink and white background in a white and simple background. Released in 1996 by RPM Records. * The French Edition has an artwork of a frame of roses, in the center, a photo of Pete Burns with a long piercing in his nose. The picture is within a frame. Released in 1997 by Polygram Records. * The US and Russian edition has an artwork of Pete Burns in blue effect with an orange background. USA edition was released in 1998 by Cleopatra Records, and Russian edition was released in 2001. * The new world edition has an artwork of Pete Burns looking at the light in the sky with a light blue background with led lights. Released in 2016 by Edsel Records and Demon Records Differences * The Japanese version features longer versions of the tracks "Nukleopatra" and "Sex Drive" and a re-recorded versions of the 1990 tracks, "Unhappy Birthday", and "Gone Too Long", which appeared on the previous Dead or Alive album, Fan the Flame (Part 1). * The European / Australian version includes a longer, different version of "Rebel Rebel". * The European / Australian and the US versions both swap the re-recorded version of "Unhappy Birthday" with that song's original 1990 12" Remix, previously released as the 'Ninja Billy Mix'. This version of the album also includes the 1996 'Sugar Pumpers Radio Remix' of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)". * The US version features shortened versions of "Getting It On" and "Spend the Night Together". It also includes an exclusive 'Jail House Mix' of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" and the 'Scream Driven Mix' of "Sex Drive". * Both the 'Sugar Pumpers Radio Remix' of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" and the 'Scream Driven Mix' of "Sex Drive" later appeared on the US double CD You Spin Me Round / Sex Drive remixes. * "Getting it On" it's a remix of the Nukleopatra Version of "Unhappy Birthday" * In 2016 version, isn't included Nukleopatra Version of "Unhappy Birthday". Edition avaible in CD and Exclusive LP in "Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI" * In the Asian Edition, they released "International Thing" as a promotional single Track Listing Japan (October 1995): # Nukleopatra # Unhappy Birthday1995 Version # Rebel Rebel # Sleep With You # The Right StuffNew Vocal Version # I'm a Star # International Thing # Picture This # Spend the Night Together # Gone Too Long1995 Version # Getting it On # Sex Drive Australia (1996): # Nukleopatra Edit # Sex Drive Edit # You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) Remix - Sugar Pumpers Radio Remix # International Thing Mix is only on this CD # Picture This # Unhappy Birthday (12" Remix) Ninja Billy Mix # Rebel Rebel (12" NRG Extended Fade Mix) # I'm a Star # Sleep With You # The Right Stuff # Gone Too Long # Getting it On # Spend the Night Together Thailand (1996): Thailand edition, extremely limited pressing. Same cover artwork as the Singapore edition but different catalog number printed on CD and on sticker placed over the original barcode.Track 13 is not listed on the back cover, only on the CD itself and is actually the album version. It is incorrectly labelled as the 'Nu-NRG 12" Remix' on the CD (The Singapore edition does not have this 13th track). # International Thing (Single Version) # Nukleopatra # Unhappy Birthday # Rebel Rebel # Sleep With You # The Right Stuff # I'm a Star # Picture This # Spend the Night Together # Gone Too Long # Getting It On # Sex Drive (Sexual Hard Mix) # International Thing France (17 June 1997): # Sex Drive Dead Or Alive Original Mix # You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) - Kleopatra Remix # International Thing Nu-Nrg 12" Remix # Rebel Rebel # Getting It On # Nukleopatra Edit # Spend The Night Together Edit version available only in this release # Sleep With You # The Right Stuff # Gone Too Long # Unhappy Birthday Ninja Billy Mix available only in this release # Picture This # I'm A Star # You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Jail House Club Remix) USA (28 August 1998): # Nukleopatra Edit # Sex Drive Edit # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Pumpers Radio Remix # International Thing # Picture This # Unhappy Birthday (12" Remix) Ninja Billy Mix # Rebel Rebel # I'm a Star # Sleep With You # The Right Stuff # Gone Too Long # Getting it On Edit # Spend the Night Together Edit # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) House Mix # Sex Drive (Scream Drivin' Mix) 2016 Edition: # Nukleopatra # Rebel Rebel # Sleep With You # The Right Stuff # I'm a Star # International Thing # Picture This # Spend the Night Together # Gone Too Long # Getting it On # Sex Drive Bonus Tracks: # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Pumpers Radio Mix Personnel * Pete Burns - Vocals * Jason Alburey - Keyboards * Steve Coy - Drums, Bass Guitar, Guitars Singles * Rebel Rebel * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Sugar Pumpers Remix) * Sex Drive * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Jail House Mix) * International Thing (promo in Asia) Gallery Videos Category:Studio Albums Category:Epic Records Category:Cleopatra Records Category:Dance Pool Records Category:Gong Records Category:VMP Records Category:RPM Records Category:Polygram Records Category:Edsel Records Category:Demon Records Category:Dance Pool Category:1990s Category:PWL International Category:Japan Releases